Anticipation
by LallyintheSky
Summary: My take on the HSM 3 prom scene, done Ryelsi style. HSM 3 spoilers, obviously. Brief Troyella, Chaylor, Jartha, and Zekepay.


AN: I do not own HSM, or the song "So Close." Kenny Ortega owns HSM, Jon McLaughlin owns "So Close," and Disney has the rights to both. "So Close" is from Enchanted. First attempt at HSM fiction, let alone Ryelsi, so please read, review, and let me know how I did! Minor HSM 3 spoilers, by the way.

Anticipation: that feeling he dreaded more than anything in the world, the feeling that usually afflicted him when he was awaiting the results of an audition or receiving an award for performing. But now, as he wrung his bowler in his hands and waited for someone to answer the door at Kelsi's house, Ryan was once again struck with the feeling of anticipation.

Why on earth was he so nervous? They were going as friends, as composer and choreographer, and nothing more. There was no reason for his palms to be sweating and his heart racing. He began some breathing exercises to keep his heart rate in check, and when Kelsi's mother opened the door, he laughed at himself, the words of Kelsi's masterpiece "A Night to Remember," flowing through his brain.

"You must be Ryan! Come on in, she's just finishing up," Mrs. Nielson said. He smiled politely and made to step forward.

"Too late, Ma. I'm ready," Kelsi said, stepping in front of the door. Ryan's eyes bulged, and it took him a few moments to remember how to breathe.

"Kelsi…holy cow, you look amazing," he gushed. She grinned and curtseyed.

"Thanks Ry! You don't look so bad yourself," she joked, smiling from ear to ear. Ryan gasped.

"Oh! Your flowers are in the car," he spun on his heel and rushed back to his car, returning quickly with a bouquet of white and peach roses that matched his boutonniere. Kelsi and her mother gasped in unison.

"Oh Ryan, they're gorgeous!" Kelsi grinned from ear to ear, and her mother held up a camera.

"Pictures so I can show your father!" she said, and Ryan nervously wrapped an arm around Kelsi. Mrs. Nielson began to snap away. "Okay, now, goofy pose!" Kelsi put her hand on her hip, and Ryan tipped his hat. "Oh how cute!" Mrs. Nielson prattled. "Now, you two have fun, and Ryan, take care of my little girl!" Kelsi blushed, and Ryan nodded.

"I will Mrs. Nielson. You can count on that," he held out his elbow to Kelsi.

"Bye mom!" she shouted, and Ryan helped her into the off-white Cadillac. The nerves began to flood back, and Ryan impatiently started the car and backed out of the driveway. Kelsi giggled.

"Oh Ry, this is going to be so much fun. Honestly, I never expected I would even go to my senior prom, so thank you," she smiled at him, and then smirked. "You know I'm totally going to steal your hat before the night's out, right?" Ryan snorted.

"I look forward to seeing you try," he teased.

They arrived at the school painfully quickly, and Ryan helped her out of the car and held her arm.

"You really do look amazing Kelsi. I'm so lucky you said yes." She turned pink, and they made their way into the building. The gym had been completely redecorated and actually looked romantic and classy, and the people Kelsi attended school with every day didn't even look like themselves. The music, however, was unfortunately tacky, but it appeared as though a live band would perform later in the evening. Kelsi beamed at Ryan.

"Where's our table?" she questioned. Ryan checked a ticket.

"Table eight…with the wildcats," he added as an afterthought. Kelsi grinned.

"Ry, you're a wonderful prom date," she praised. Ryan simply shrugged.

"Oh, it's nothing," he admitted. They found the table, already occupied by Martha and Jason as well as Taylor and Chad. Taylor's eyes widened.

"Oh my _god, _Kelsi, you look gorgeous!" Taylor breathed. Kelsi turned scarlet.

"Thanks Tay. You look amazing," she sat down and noticed two empty seats. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Chad. "So has anyone heard from Troy?" Chad sighed.

"He's staying with Gabriella in Cali for prom," he announced. Kelsi pouted.

"I can't believe she isn't coming home. She doesn't get to see how good I look!" Everyone laughed, while Ryan's stomach somersaulted. She was more than just the composer. He knew that now.

As more and more people overcrowded the gym, the mood got lighter and lighter and soon, people began "dancing" to the garbage pouring out of the speakers. Ryan saw his sister in the center of the room, causing everyone to stare at her outrageous dance moves, and he shook his head. Kelsi stood.

"C'mon, let's go show 'em how it's done!" she took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. "May I have this dance?" she joked, bowing. Ryan laughed.

" Of course you may, mon cherie," Ryan spun her into him, and the pair began swing dancing. They went like that for awhile, occasionally switching to a Samba depending on the tempo and rhythm of the music. Kelsi had never had quite this much fun in her life, and Ryan was absolutely elated just to be with her. Chad and Taylor boogied past them, and Ryan smirked.

"Hey Chad, I thought you didn't dance," he shouted. Chad shrugged.

"This is an exception, Evans," he called back. Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Ry?" Kelsi cut in. "I think I need a break." Ryan giggled.

"Me too," he said, and they made their way back to the table and collapsed in chairs. Ryan took of his hat and set it on the table. "You want some punch or anything?" he asked. Kelsi nodded.

"Okay," she smiled. As soon as he was far enough away, she picked the bowler up off the table and plopped it on her head. Easy enough. When Ryan returned, he let out a chortle.

"I should have known," he snorted, setting down the punch. "It looks good on you," he added. Kelsi giggled and sipped her drink. She felt so comfortable with Ryan, but she was fully aware he didn't share her feelings. Ryan absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the table, and Kelsi bit her lip, imagining being brave, taking the plunge, and telling him the truth of how she felt. Just as she opened her mouth, however, Taylor's voice rang out over the crowd.

"Okay, well, our live band's going to get their set started with 'The Last Waltz,' an original piece by Ryan Evans, written exclusively for this year's prom. Take it away boys." Kelsi's eyes were wide.

"You wrote a song?!" she asked in disbelief. Ryan turned pink.

"Yeah…I didn't think she'd announce the composer," he admitted. Kelsi pulled on his arm.

"We _have _to dance to this one. There hasn't been anything slow, and it's your song. C'mon," she dragged him to the center of the floor. Ryan was flustered and protesting.

"It's not very good…it's not even a real waltz!" Ryan stammered. Kelsi put his hand on her waist and held the other one in hers.

"Oh c'mon choreographer," she said, putting the bowler back on his head. Ryan heard the first few familiar piano notes as the previous song faded, and he pulled her closer. Kelsi closed her eyes, let Ryan lead, and listened to the lyrics of the song.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two _

_So close together, and when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive _

"Oh Ryan, this is beautiful," she praised. Ryan took a deep breath.

"I hoped you'd like it," he admitted. Kelsi's eyes snapped open.

"Me?" she questioned. Ryan simply shrugged and smirked.

_A life goes by, romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye, and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now, forever, I know_

"Why…me?" Kelsi breathed. Ryan smiled.

"It's about you, silly."

_All that I wanted, to hold you so close_

"So close to reaching that famous happy end," Ryan sang in her ear, "Almost believing this was not pretend. Now you're beside me, and look how far we've come," he spun her outwards and back in, "So far, we are so close," he was nearly whispering. Kelsi stopped and looked up at him.

"Do…do you really mean it?" She was in awe.

"Every word," Ryan promised, picking her up at the waist and spinning her around as the song reached a gorgeous instrumental break. They continued, Ryan spinning her out and dipping her. They were completely lost in a fantasy world--until Sharpay approached the pair.

"Ry, really, you don't' have to do this for me anymore," she said, interrupting their reverie. Ryan furrowed his brow.

"What?" he breathed, looking at his sister warningly.

"Play up this whole thing with Kelsi. I mean, the whole plan was to get me Gabriella's song, and that happened anyway, so you don't have to like, keep this up. Besides, it's just cruel. But thanks anyway!" Sharpay smirked.

_Oh how could I face the faceless days if I should lose you now?_

Kelsi looked up at Ryan, tears welling in her eyes.

"I knew…but…why me…you…" she rushed away as the tears spilled over.

"Kelsi! Kelsi wait!" Ryan called out, but it was too late.

_We're so close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

"Sharpay, **why** would you do that!? Don't you realize I was never going along with your plan? I asked her for **me**! I wrote this about **her**! You thrive on people's pain, but I hope I'm around for the day someone hurts you," Ryan spat.

_Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are_

_So close, so close, and still so far_

Sharpay stared after him, obviously perturbed, as he stormed away to find Kelsi. She was nowhere to be found in the gym, so he agilely snuck out a side exit and into the school.

"Kels?" he spoke in a low whisper. "Kelsi please, just let me explain," he sighed, feeling like an absolute jerk as he heard sobs escape from the music room. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door.

"Kelsi?" he asked tentatively.

"Go away," she snapped. Ryan closed the door carefully behind him.

"No. Kelsi, please, let me explain—"

"Explain what? How you used me? How you lied to me? How you actually made me believe you could care about mousey little me? Which would you prefer to start with, Ryan, because I'm anxious to hear all three." Kelsi looked so small and broken in the corner behind the piano, and Ryan knelt beside her.

"Kelsi, please, please believe me. I never, ever lied to you. Sharpay wanted me to convince you to give her Gabriella's song, but I wouldn't. She wanted me to use prom as a way of doing it, but please, please believe me when I say I was going to ask you before she even suggested it. I guess when I asked you, she thought I was going through with her stupid plan, but Kelsi, I would never, ever do that to you," Ryan pleaded. Kelsi sniffed.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked, trying to stop her tears. Ryan took her hand and wiped her eyes with his jacket sleeve.

"Because I don't care about assisting my sister with her evil plots anymore. Because I met a girl who completely changed my life. Because every word of that song is true. Because I think I'm in love with you, Kelsi," Ryan blurted. Kelsi let out a small giggle.

"That's a lot to say about someone you only really got to know over the past year."

"But you were the closest thing I had to a friend since I moved here. Kelsi, you're perfect. You're beautiful, you're talented, you're funny, you're smart. I meant every word of that song, I swear," Ryan looked her in the eyes, and Kelsi bit her lip. Without thinking, Ryan took her face in his hands and kissed her. Kelsi was completely shocked, but she threw her arms around him, ripping the hat off his head and playing with his hair. Ryan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, while Kelsi put her head on his shoulder.

"Ry?" she said tentatively. He looked down at her.

"Yeah Kels?"

"I have something to confess," she looked at him. Ryan raised an eyebrow and looked concerned, and she giggled. "I've written about you too," she looked at him innocently.

"Really?" Ryan looked surprised. Kelsi nodded anxiously.

"Yeah," she said, pulling herself out of his arms and sitting down at the piano bench. "It's hard to believe that I couldn't see that you were always right beside me." She blushed and looked up at Ryan, whose eyes were wide.

"You wrote…that…about…me?" he was in awe. Kelsi blushed furiously.  
"Yes. You've always been my inspiration Ryan, even before I knew it. And…" she turned an even darker shade of pink, "that's not the only one," she admitted. "Almost everything I've written was inspired by you…'You Are the Music In Me,' 'Everyday,' and…well… 'I Just Wanna Be With You.'" Kelsi admitted. Ryan stood behind her and wrapped his arms down around her.

"Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, yeah," he sang quietly in her ear, "you are the music in me."

Anticipation: the feeling Ryan had each time he remembered he would get to spend the rest of his life with Kelsi.


End file.
